Shadow (Shadow Fight)
|-|Human= |-|Shadow= |-|Disguised= Summary Shadow is the epoyomous protagonist of Shadow Fight 2 and a major character in Shadow Fight 3. He was a powerful and arrogant warrior who foolishly unleashes demons into the world, who overpower him and destroy his flesh and soul, leaving him as nothing but a shadowy existence. He steadily grows in power with the help of his companions and would be lover, May. In due course of time, he defeats all the unleashed demons and uses their seals to close the Gates of Shadow once and for all, regaining his mortal body and soul and marries May, living happily ever after. Or so it was supposed to be. May became pregnant and bore the Descendant, as well as a sentient Shadow Monster called Shadow Mind. Seeing the monster, Shadow tried to kill it. As the fight was taking place close to May, Shadow Mind summonned Shadow Monsters to protect May and the infant Descendant from harm, but to no avail. In his rage, Shadow blindly slaughtered everything in his path, with Shadow Mind and the Descendant being the sole survivors of Shadow's rampage. He blamed May's death on Shadow Mind and tried to kill it over the course of many years, but failed. Then he discovered a portal in May's grave that allowed time travel. Wasting no time, he set about in preparation of destroying this world and creating a new one where May was still alive. He is the original founder of the Legion. Note: Most of what we know of Shadow during the events of Shadow Fight 3 is known from Bolo and Shadow Mind's testimony, which may be false as they might be lying. Much of Shadow's actions remain shrouded in mystery still. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B, possibly Low 2-C | 2-C '''| '''Unknown Name: Shadow Origin: Shadow Fight 2 Gender: Male Age: Possibly in his 20s-30s in Shadow Fight 2. Possibly in his 40s-50s in Shadow Fight 3. Classification: Human, Warrior, Shadow, Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Types 1 and 5), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact and fight against other disembodied shadows), Martial Arts, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Energy Projection, Darkness Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Telekinesis, Summoning (Of meteors), Poison Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Blood Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Rage Power, Healing, Damage Reduction, Damage Boost, Absorption (of health and damage taken), Status Effect Inducement (Can inflict bleeding and stun), Attack Reflection, Reactive Power Level (Every fight makes him stronger), Resurrection (via Enlightenment), Durability Negation (With poison attacks), Resistance to Biological Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Due to lacking a body or soul), Empathic Manipulation (Resisted Widow's attempts at charming him), Mind Manipulation (Was unaffected by Titan's mind control attempts), Corruption (Walked through the Gates of Shadow without turning into a corrupted, mindless husk), Memory Manipulation and Madness Manipulation | All previous abilities, Reality Warping (Stated by Sensei he is able to mold and shape reality after receiving the Portal's power), Creation (Can create worlds just like Tenebris), Fate Manipulation (Stated by Tenebris he can decide which direction the next coil of life and death will take, he could even choose to live in peace with the Eternals, something not even the gods were able to make happen), Resistance to Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Was unaffected by Fatum and Tenebris' attempts at wielding the threads of fate against him), Time Manipulation (Has fought against Morgana, Countess and Banshee, all while resisting their attempts at wielding the threads of time against him), Void Manipulation (Survived going through the Portal, which is stated by Tenebris as being an emptiness that would swallow Shadow whole if he made contact with it) | All previous abilities enhanced to an unknown degree except Immortality and Non-Corporeality, Time Travel, Preparation, possibly Creation, likely many more Attack Potency: Planet level, possibly Universe level+ (Defeated Titan). Can ignore durability with poison attacks | Multiverse level '''(Defeated Tenebris, who stated he forged the light and darkness of worlds). Can ignore durability with poison attacks | '''Unknown (Likely stronger than before, but to an unknown degree. Shadow Mind states that Shadow is preparing to destroy this world and create a new one) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can attack using lightning, and dodge attacks from other lightning users like Hermit who uses natural lightning) |''' Massively Hypersonic (Same as before) | '''Unknown Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human (Can swing around extremely heavy weapons like Guan Daos and Warhammers with little issue | At least Athletic Human (Same as before) | Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class, possibly Universe Class+ (Can trade blows with Titan) | Multiverse Class (Can trade blows with Tenebris) Durability: Planet level, possibly Universe level+ (Can take hits from Titan) | Multiverse level '(Can take hits from Tenebris) 'Stamina: Unlimited as a disembodied shadow | Unknown Range: Standard Melee range to Extended Melee range with most weapons. Upto hundreds of metres with magic. Standard Equipment: Any of a huge variety of weapons, any of a large number of amulets for casting magic, various kinds of armours | All the previous ones, Charges of Darkness (the large types are capable of one-shotting Tenebris), and elixirs (Healing Vine improves healing by a small amount and Steel Hedgehog, which reflects a portion of the damage Shadow takes back to his attacker) | Unknown Intelligence: Average | Insane, but also a genius Weaknesses: His arrogance in his skill is a major issue. His hot-headed and impulsive nature have caused much grief for both him and the world | Likely deranged, although it shouldn't affect his fighting Key: Shadow Fight 2 | Shadow Fight 2 (Post-Titan) | Shadow Fight 3 Category:Fate Users Category:Reality Warpers Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Water Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Summoners Category:Poison Users Category:Metal Users Category:Plant Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Blood Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Rage Users Category:Healers Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Preparation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Characters Category:Shadow Fight (Verse) Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2